


台风天

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 突如其来的台风打乱了土方十四郎和坂田银时这个周末的旅游计画。还好太过忙碌的两人也尚未预定住宿和交通票卷，他们用一封简讯敲定以土方的公寓取代原定的黑部立山。





	台风天

突如其来的台风打乱了土方十四郎和坂田银时这个周末的旅游计画。还好太过忙碌的两人也尚未预定住宿和交通票卷，他们用一封简讯敲定以土方的公寓取代原定的黑部立山。

土方十四郎在狂风呼啸声中睁开眼，入眼一片黑暗，但仍能隐约辨认另一个人的轮廓，在吵杂的狂风暴雨中，身边的男人呼吸声平稳如不动的山钟。肯定是累极了。土方伸手拨开那人额前的卷发，指腹轻轻地附上那人的眉间，确认没有隆起的褶皱后再轻巧地收回。  
他脑勺压回枕头上，但入耳的雨声风声令他无法再次入眠。他侧头，藉由风暴的微光描摹身边的人结实的手臂、肩膀、半露在被子外的胸膛。他推开自己那床薄被，拉开坂田银时的被角，滚了半圈让自己的后背贴上坂田银时的胸膛，侧脸枕着坂田银时的手臂，再拉过另一只手放到自己身前轻轻握着。绵长的呼气声伴随着温热的气息包裹住他的耳朵，他闭上眼陷入沉睡。  
再次睁眼时看到的是一头银色的卷毛埋在自己胸前，乳尖湿润酥麻的触感令他瑟缩了一下，他伸手用力推开那颗头颅，却撞进一双还埋在半阖死鱼眼下的深红里。那是深邃的双眼皮也压不住的殷红。土方默然无语，扣住那人后颈，仰起头吻了上去。也不能算是吻，太过于用力了，唇舌用力交缠，唾液刚从舌根处分泌就被吸吮吞噬。呼吸渐变短促，他的和那人的。  
也许是进到风眼，窗外一片风平浪静。但屋内风暴则开始酝酿。两双粗糙的大手用力揉上对方弹性的肌理，手掌下肌肉鲜活的韧性让他们更加大了力道。带着胡渣的下颌摩擦上土方的脖颈，细细密密地刺着那薄薄的皮表。他昂首纵容一个用力的吸吮用宣告支配的力道在他颈动脉上方留下殷红的吻痕。然后在几秒后低头，在对方的斜方肌上回敬一口深深的牙印。  
炽热的性器冲入体内，他绞紧不知何时盘上对方窄腰的大腿，他能感到体内的肉被一吋吋推挤辗开，滚烫的炽热把他撑得满满当当。他再咬了那硬到让人牙痛的肌肉一口，有力的大腿和腰部肌肉一扭，绞着那又硬又大的东西一个翻身坐到了那死鱼眼的家伙身上。听到一丝令他满意的抽气声，他抬起下巴垂下眼帘，甩了那家伙一道相似的死鱼眼，按住那家伙方块似的腹肌起伏起了臀部。  
他用模仿的死鱼眼和那双天生的死鱼眼对视，要看谁先被情欲吞噬。修长的双腿肌肉交错收缩，带动那挺翘的臀上下移动吞吐着那根硬物。他收缩腹肌，夹紧那东西的同时大力上抽，在只余端部的时候再张开双腿直落坐下，肠壁细胞被火辣辣地摩擦，电流和焰火一同窜过他全身细胞，血红的色泽覆上他体表，延烧到全身。他肠道内的温度和那东西已一样高烫，但肠肉被摩擦挤压的灼烧触感越烧越烈，汗水从额际鬓角和背脊渗出，滴落到对方同样汗涔涔的胸腹肌理上。  
黏腻的水声从交合处响起，伴随着肉体拍打声越渐响亮。起伏律动的速度持续增加，对方的大掌捏上土方的后臀，想掌控他继续加速。土方则紧扣对方手臂，想夺回速度的主导权。两双手都在对方的皮肉上留下深红的掐痕，两双眼如何都没有从对方的瞳孔上挪开。土方身前的硬物被快速地甩动，肿胀发痛，他咬紧牙，红艳的色泽泛上眼角，呼吸急促带上压不了的像喘息又像低吼的呻吟。汗水浸透他每一缕头发，浸湿他每吋肌肤，滴滴答答地汇流滴落，好像窗外又开始下起的大雨是下在他们身上。  
他盯着那双红眼，他不想输，他就要离开这里一年，在离开之前他要在这人身上铭刻下自己最深的印痕。但快速积聚高涨的快感如窗外复起的风暴，雷电交加的天地伟力他再坚强的意志也无力抗衡，他无法控制地颤抖。  
好在他身下的人也要绷不住了。低吼声从他们的咽喉溢出，他们扣紧对方，把自己的一切毫无保留地交予对方。他们一同攀上巅峰一同爆发，在滚烫的热液中抽搐着享受极致的快感。  
土方软倒到对方身上，把自己结实的体重全交付到那人身上。无尽的酸从他的腿心深处泛上全部腿部肌肉，疲惫和高潮的余韵同时席卷上来。他已无力去在意两人黏腻的汗水还有夹在两人肉体之间自己的白浊。他的身体仍微微颤抖，他的心脏快速的跃动，砰咚砰咚撞击着身下同样大力鼓动着的胸膛。厚实的肌肉相贴的感觉是安稳的真实感，就如同昨夜为他挡掉暴雨声那般。他心跳仍130，却枕着另一个心跳130的胸膛陷入了梦乡。  
当土方再次醒来，他正全身清爽地窝在被窝里，酸软的小腿被架在一双厚实的大腿上，一双有力的大手正一吋吋地为他按揉，把那一丝一缕埋藏在肌肉纤维中间的酸麻揉捏开来。  
他轻轻哼了一声，抬起一边的剑眉向正为他按摩的人示意。那人倾身过来，啄了啄他的薄唇。他不满的抬起手，拨开那人搔到他眉眼的卷浏海，抬头把舌头顶入那人的嘴唇里。他们很快把双方都吻到气喘吁吁，手臂和对方的身体又纠缠到了一起。他们的眼睛是那么的靠近，近到只看得到对方的眼睛。土方从那双和自己相异色泽的眼里看到了相同的情绪。他忍不住弯了眼角。他和这家伙从不须多言，反正他们想的总是一样。真是讨厌的同步率。土方坚持这混蛋卷毛是学人精。  
学人精收到土方眼里的指控，他挑眉抗议，那我接下来想做的事总没学你了吧？  
土方瞪回去，谁说没有？  
哦？所以多串也想马上再来一次？  
土方红了脸，恶狠狠地瞪他，先把老子腿揉好了再说。  
学人精揶揄地盯了他几秒，在他爆发之前坐正回去继续为他揉起了脚。  
土方也没有不想再来一次，这样的台风天哪也不能去，本来就是打算和这混帐滚一整天的床单的。只是脸皮到底还是稍薄了一些。  
他大爷似地享受着对方的服务，那有力的手指按得他又酸又痛又爽。发现自己无法否认真的很喜欢这样被按到肌肉最底层的酸痛都翻出来的快感，他用了一秒钟怀疑了一下自己是否真是M。不过他下一秒就说服了自己这本来就是享受的事情，所以他不是M。  
帮他按摩的手掌按完了小腿而向大腿进发，土方的大腿很敏感，被按压时总会觉得很痒，而忍不住一缩一缩的。坂田银时故意问他难道怕痒吗，然后在得到当然不怕的回答后更肆意地到处按了。土方知道这混蛋正以自己强忍着不缩腿又忍不住会反射缩腿的样子取乐，但他除了气得牙痒痒也毫无办法。他知道这时去瞪那混蛋只会让他更乐，索性闭上眼装作要睡，任由那双手不断朝他腿根逼近也只强忍装没事。却忘了那混蛋从就不是个会知道节制收敛的主，放纵无视跟反抗抵制都一样没用。当他发现一只手指顶入了他后穴时已经晚了。那混蛋不知何时坐到了他双腿之间，把他双腿大大打开放在两侧，正在把第二根手指插入他还软烂湿润的后穴里。  
土方抬腿踹他一脚，但牵动穴内的肉裹着手指撞上敏感的点，土方抽了一下，一脚踢歪，被另一手扣住。  
银时握着那只长腿说，多串再来一次吧。  
土方就是拿这死卷毛没辄，就算那人顶着那双欠揍的死鱼眼他也一样。何况他本来也就想要和他紧紧拥抱。

粗大的性器不断撞进身体深处，他坐在沙发上，两腿张开踩着扶手，狂风拍打着脑后的落地窗，两具矫健的身体更激烈地碰撞。冷白的光透进来打在那撑在他上方的男人身上，为那雕塑般的腹肌加上深邃的阴影。多么令人着迷的身体，他把双腿张得更开去接纳它，又把手掌按在硬如磐石的腹肌上，用力抵着要它别进得那么深。他可以看的那紧实的腹肌下方，粗大的性器极速地退出再挺进自己的身体；泥泞的声音以音速穿透耳膜；每吋肠肉被摩擦顶撞侵略的快感同步以百里时速撞进他的大脑。卷曲粗硬的银毛撞在他肌肤表层的刺痒则传得稍慢，亦几被过强的快感掩盖，但更衬得强烈的快感令人多么难耐。他努力昂起头去舔那悬挂在他身上的胸肌和尖端的小点，他要这男人跟他一样疯魔一样为他们肉体交合的快感颤抖。他听到野兽的低鸣粗吼，和着他自己喉间压不住的呻吟一起盖过暴雨的声音。他是他的，这男人是他的。他的白浊喷射而出，溅满那夺人心魄的躯体，从那饱满的胸肌曲线上滑落，浸满那深邃的腹肌沟壑。  
那男人抽出他粗硬的性器，发出像拔起瓶塞的声音。他的肠肉不满地收缩，却连流淌的肠液都挽留不住，吸吮到一片空虚。  
男人捏住他双颊，把那带着浓郁腥气的粗大塞入他口中，大力顶入他的咽喉。他努力张开齿关，让那硬物能恣意在他嘴内冲撞。津液从嘴角滑落，然后大量浊液爆发在他口腔。  
男人抽出自己软下的硕物，俯视地看他。他吞咽大部份的浊液，放纵其余从自己红艳的薄唇上滑过。他知道那男人喜欢看着他的白浊从自己的嘴角溢出的淫糜景色。  
他睁着湿润的眼帘看向男人还泛着血光的眼，伸出舌尖把流出的白浊卷回口中，挑衅地说到，再来一次。  
银发男人说：好，趴过去跪着。

土方十四郎面朝窗外跪好，手臂撑在沙发椅背上，臀部抬高后翘。窗外太亮，他看不到坂田银时的倒影，但他能感觉男人两只手掌抓住他饱满的臀瓣向两侧拉开，露出自己那贪婪收缩的洞口。  
硕物撞了进来，撑满他空虚的内里，他发出满足的低鸣，绞紧肠肉要那男人在他身上失控。  
他成功了，男人被他绞得如青涩毛头小子般脱缰冲撞，但粗大的硬物每一下都仍能撑开他每丝褶皱撞上他最敏感的点。  
他肌肉无法控制地紧绷收缩，沙发被他抓得凹陷，但他仍抵御不了那摧毁人理智的极端刺激。他浏海甩动，比窗外摇晃的树晃得更大力，甩落更多的水珠。  
一阵子后男人环住他的腰要他向后站起，保持插在他屁股内的姿势把他推攘到餐厅。他跌跌撞撞地撑着餐桌站好，接着餐桌晃动的声音盖过了狂风拍打窗户玻璃的声音。  
一段时间后，他站不稳了，又被推倒在坚硬的木地板上。  
这一天台风席卷了这公寓的每个角落。

土方十四郎斜倚在软枕上，点起一支烟，望见自己满身的红痕，几乎都是坂田银时的指印。他深吸了一口，享受尼古丁灌满自己肺腔的感觉，享受自己肌肉上残留的那人的触感。他爱死了两人做爱时紧密交缠的肌肉触感，喜欢两人力道大得要将对方压碎揉入自己骨血的拥抱，喜欢坂田银时在激烈运动的同时扣着自己的手腕，掐着自己的窄腰，捏着自己的翘臀，在自己身上留下属于他的深红印痕。  
坂田银时端着两个冒着热气的杯子过来，把其中一个散着甜腻气息的杯子递到土方嘴前。  
喝一口。他说。  
土方嫌弃地扭开头。坂田银时自己喝了一口，凑了上来，堵住土方的嘴把那甜蜜的热可可渡进他口腔里，再缠着他的软舌搅了好几圈，直到他不得不将所有可可吞咽下腹。  
难喝死了。  
啧，多串就是不懂糖分的美好。坂田银时把令一杯黑咖啡塞入土方手中。  
土方喝了一口，口中可可的气味被咖啡的酸苦盖过，但口中的甜好像仍顽强地残留。呵，不懂但你还不是爱惨我了。  
修长的凤眼挑着眼角扫了一眼黏着他肩膀坐下的男人。  
男人抽走他手上的烟，压到一旁的烟灰缸里熄灭。多串你这样恃宠而骄太过份啦。  
土方扯了扯嘴角，恃宠而骄的究竟是哪个混蛋啊！

  
台风走后的夏天夜晚特别凉爽，两人沿着河堤慢悠悠地晃。  
土方察觉身旁的人突然的低落，问到，你这家伙又怎么了。  
多串你就要出国了，阿银难过啊！  
土方才刚乐起心中的尾巴，就听坂田银时继续说道：没有多串可以欺负，阿银会很寂寞啊！  
去死，你这王八蛋。土方微微皱眉。  
坂田银时听着土方十四郎与话中内容不符的平缓语气勾起了嘴角，握着土方十四郎的手指动了动，穿过那人修长的指缝再紧紧握好。  
明晃晃的月亮在他们身后拉出一双分不开的长影。  
一年的时间很短，他们会岁月静好。

\---------

[银土车库](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013478)


End file.
